Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Neue Thriller-Serien aus den USA
center Der Sommer naht und damit geht wieder eine Seriensaison zu Ende. Dieses Jahr gab es bei den Amerikanern einige Neuheiten im Programm, vor allem im Krimi- und Thriller-Bereich. Ich habe mir mal ein paar Pilotfolgen der Shows angeguckt, über die am meisten gesprochen wurde. 'Arrow' left|250px Darum geht's Der verwöhnte und arrogante Millionärssohn Oliver Queen gerät in ein Schiffsunglück und wird als einziger Überlebender auf eine einsame Insel getrieben. Erst fünf Jahre später kann er gerettet werden und wird nun in eine Welt zurückgeworfen, die sich ohne ihn weiter gedreht hat. Während Olivers Familie überglücklich ist, den Sohn wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, hält sich die Freude bei seiner Ex-Freundin Laurel eher in Grenzen, denn ihre Schwester war nicht nur ebenfalls Opfer des tödlichen Unglücks, sondern hatte Minuten vorher an Bord auch mit Oliver geschlafen. Was niemand ahnt: Auch Oliver hat sich in diesen fünf Jahren gehörig verändert und das nicht nur, weil er auf der Insel täglich ums Überleben kämpfen musste. Motivation und viele Geheimnisse des plötzlich hervorragenden Bogenschützen im grünen Outfit bleiben vorerst im Dunkeln, doch klar ist: Er will sich rächen und hat eine lange Liste mit Namen im Gepäck. Potenzial "Arrow" ist in den USA gut angenommen worden und der Sender CW hat eine zweite Staffel bestellt. Das Konzept des Racheplans mit einer langen Liste, die abgehakt werden will, gibt der Show eine gute Struktur und für genug Spannung ist ebenfalls gesorgt. Mir persönlich hat Arrow in dieser Auswahl am wenigsten gefallen. Der Protagonist ist ein unsympathischer Typ, dessen emotionale Tiefe nur behauptet wirkt. Auch seine Ex-Freundin und immer noch Angebetete Laurel überzeugt nicht. Diese schöne und mutige Reporterin, die nicht ihre Integrität, dafür aber ihr Herz verliert, hat man schon in zu vielen verschiedenen Variationen gesehen. Wiki: http://de.arrow.wikia.com 'Hannibal' right|250px Darum geht's Schon zehn Jahre bevor "Das Schweigen der Lämmer" in die Kinos kam und der hochintelligente Kannibale Hannibal Lecter zur Kultfigur wurde, schrieb der Autor Robert Harris "Roter Drache". In diesem Roman erzählt er, was geschah, bevor Lecter gefasst wurde und Teile dieser Geschichte wurden jetzt von NBC in ein Serienformat gepackt. Der junge FBI-Agent Will Graham, der früher oder später derjenige sein wird, der Hannibal in den Knast bringt, hat mit einigen psychologischen Problemen zu kämpfen. Er ist in außergewöhnlichem Maße in der Lage, sich in die Gefühlswelt von Verbrechern hineinzudenken, was ihn zu einem sehr fähigen Ermittler, gleichzeitig aber auch zu einem psychischen Wrack macht. Bei seiner Arbeit stößt er auf den angesehen Psychologen Hannibal Lecter und nimmt seine fachliche Hilfe bei verschiedenen Fällen in Anspruch, nicht ahnend, dass es sich auch bei ihm um einen gefährlichen Serienmörder handelt. Potenzial Ermittler mit psychischen Problemen gibt es wie Sand am Meer: "Monk", "Bones", "Sherlock" und wie sie nicht alle heißen. Jeder von ihnen hat seine eigene Zwangsstörung, die ihm berufliche Vorteile und soziale Nachteile verschafft, die interessant und meistens ziemlich lustig mitanzusehen sind. An ihrer Seite steht dann in der Regel ein bodenständiger Partner, der dafür sorgt, dass das Genie seine Arbeit tun kann, ohne sich selbst dabei in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Bei leichten Krimi-Serien sorgt das für Humor und eine menschliche Bindung, die ans Herz geht. Hannibal ist allerdings eine wesentlich düsterere Serie als die genannten Beispiele. Hier arbeiten zwei "Psychopathen" Seite an Seite und müssen sich gleichzeitig ein psychisches Duell liefern. Der ahnungslose Will ist anfangs klar im Nachteil, doch das ändert sich schon bald. Diese Konstellation ist faszinierend zu beobachten und Erfolgs-Regisseur David Slade ("Hard Candy", Eclipse - Biss zum Abendrot") hat eine packende Pilotfolge inszeniert, die Lust auf mehr macht. Noch ist aufgrund von mittelmäßiger Quoten keine zweite Staffel bestätigt. 'Bates Motel' left|250px Darum geht's Auch wenn die Meisten Alfred Hitchcocks berühmtesten Film "Psycho" wahrscheinlich heutzutage nicht mehr selbst gesehen haben, so ist er doch jedem ein Begriff und den Ausschnitten der bekannten Dusch-Mordszene mit ihrem unvergesslichen Soundtrack kann sich wohl niemand entziehen. "Bates Motel" erzählt, genau wie Hannibal, ebenfalls die Vorgeschichte eines bekannten Mörders, allerdings in der Gegenwart. Leicht verwirrend - hat man sich aber schnell dran gewöhnt. Nachdem Norman Bates seinen Vater tot in der Garage findet, will seine Mutter das Drama hinter ihnen lassen und noch mal von vorne anfangen. Ohne ihren Sohn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, kauft sie ein großes altes Haus in einem den beiden völlig unbekannten Örtchen und will in Zukunft das anliegende Motel betreiben. Entgegen aller Erwartungen findet Norman in der Schule schnell Anschluss, was seiner besitzergreifenden Mutter gar nicht gefällt. Sie will ihm den Umgang mit Mädchen in seinem Alter verbieten und als er sich ihr widersetzt, hat das fatale Folgen... Potenzial Schon wieder ein Prequel... doch in diesem Fall verspricht es, ein spannendes zu werden. Das Mutter-Sohn-Gespann Norma und Norman ist so düster, unangenehm und gleichzeitig faszinierend, dass man unbedingt wissen will, wie es nach der packenden ersten Folge weiter geht. Die ist übrigens brutaler und ernster als erwartet, also genau wie "Hannibal" nichts für zarte Gemüter. Eine zweite Staffel wurde für 2014 angekündigt. Es bleibt also noch genug Zeit, die erste in Ruhe nachzuholen. Am besten nachts, wenn es draußen regnet... 'Banshee' right|250px Darum geht's Banshee ist eine kleine Stadt in Pennsylvania, wo verschiedene Religionen und Gesinnungen aufeinandertreffen. Besonders die Amish, eine strenge protestantische Glaubensgemeinschaft, sind hier noch sehr verbreitet und versuchen, ihren einfachen Lebensstil zu erhalten - gleichzeitig kommt aus ihrer Mitte der Anführer des organisierten Verbrechens von Banshee. Als Lucas Hood, ein Dieb und Betrüger, aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wird, macht er sich sofort auf den Weg in das Städtchen, um von seiner Ex-Freundin Carrie, die dort mittlerweile eine neue Identität angenommen hat, den Verbleib der letzten Beute zu erfahren. Als der neue Sheriff noch vor seinem ersten Arbeitstag der hiesigen Verbrecherbande zum Opfer fällt, nimmt Hood kurzerhand dessen Rolle an, um doch noch an sein Geld zu kommen und Carrie die Wahrheit und bestenfalls noch ein paar alte Gefühle zu entlocken. Potenzial Banshee kommt extrem stylish, laut und brutal daher. Das funktioniert im Kontrast zu der auf den ersten Blick ziemlich verschlafenen amerikanischen Kleinstadt sehr gut. Man spürt überall die Abgründe, die sich hinter den Fassaden von Bürgerlichkeit und Religion auftun. Jeder gibt vor, etwas zu sein, was er nicht ist, allen voran natürlich der Protagonist und selbsternannte Sheriff Lucas Hood. Trotz seiner geklauten Identität bleibt sein Charakter aber jederzeit sehr authentisch, genau wie der charismatische Gegenspieler Kai Proctor. Dieser Bösewicht hat seinen ganz eigenen Ehrenkodex und so brutal er auch sein mag - als Zuschauer entwickelt man Respekt dafür. Proctor schlägt seinem Lakai zwar ein paar Zähne aus, wenn er ihn enttäuscht hat, dafür duckt er sich aber auch nicht wie alle anderen weg, wenn der dafür hinterher eine Waffe auf ihn richtet. Ein würdiger Gegner für einen unmoralischen Sheriff, auf den wohl noch einiges zukommen wird. 'House of Cards' left|250px Darum geht's Der Kongressabgeordnete Frank Underwood hat alles gegeben, um seinen Parteigenossen zum Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten zu machen. Ihm selbst wurde für seine gute Arbeit bei Erfolg das Amt des Außenministers versprochen, doch als es so weit ist, machen die Verantwortlichen einen Rückzieher. Frank soll von nun an stattdessen die schwierige Funktion "House Majority Whip" ausführen, was bedeutet, dass er die Abgeordneten bei Abstimmungen in der gewünschten Linie halten soll. Frank macht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und schmiedet gemeinsam mit seiner ehrgeizigen Frau ganz eigene Pläne. Potenzial Star-Regisseur David Fincher kennt sich mit Spannung aus. Schon in seinen bekanntesten Filmen "Sieben", "Fight Club" und "Panic Room" führte er die Zuschauer meisterhaft an der Nase herum und auch in der Pilotfolge von House of Cards enttäuscht er uns nicht. Natürlich muss hier erst einiges etabliert werden und die Handlung kommt eine Nummer langsamer ins Rollen. Doch das atmosphärisch toll vorgestellte Milieu des amerikanischen Politikbetriebs bietet die perfekte Grundlage für eine spannende Thriller-Serie. Kevin Spacey spielt den cleveren Intriganten mehr als überzeugend und auch Robin Wright steht ihm als seine Frau in nichts nach. Kate Mara spricht in ihrer Rolle als unterschätzte Journalistin auch die jüngeren Zuschauer an, ohne dabei zu einem Klischee (wie Laurel in "Arrow") zu verkommen. In Deutschland strahlte bisher nur der Pay-TV-Sender Sky Atlantic HD die Folgen aus. Bei dieser Star-Besetzung würde es mich allerdings wundern, wenn kein anderer Sender nachzieht. Welche der Serien spricht euch an oder welche guckt ihr schon? center|link=Vorgestellte Wikis __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News